robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech RPG Tactics
Robotech RPG Tactics is a standalone Robotech game with miniature models of two factions, the United Earth Defense Force and the Zentraedi Armada. It was funded on Kickstarter and released after an extended development period in November of 2014. Development The game was funded on the Kickstarter funding website in a pledge that ran from April to May of 2013.Update 1 It was decided several months after the funding date in order to release the core game in a timely manner, to split up the backer rewards into two waves, with the core box and six expansions up first.Update 128 After several behind the scenes changes, including software and shipping issues,Update 179 the first wave was manufactured in June of 2014.Update 145 It was shipped to North American distributors in November of 2014 after the majority of backer orders were fulfilled. It was known at one time by Palladium Books as Robotech RPG Tactics: Defense of Macross Island.The Rifter magazine Additional expansions are planned for the New Generation, followed by The Masters saga. Additionally, an advanced rulebook for the core game is in production, along with other features.The Rifter 68 December 2014 Palladium Books announced in June of 2015 that they were considering adding an expansion to the game in the form of pre-First Robotech War era Zentraedi vs. Regent's Invid. In early 2018 it was announced to the Kickstarter backers that it would be impossible to produce the Wave Two game pieces and that their license was expiring. The rulebook, written by Kevin Siembieda, Carmen Bellaire, David Freeman, Kai Nesbit, and Wayne Smith, contains several vignettes about battles between the UEDF and the Zentraedi. The rulebook also includes a painting and decal application guide. One of the entries is Fury Squadron, which was the winner in the "Design an Ace" squadron contest hosted on Facebook by Ninja Division. Gameplay The game is played with various models of Robotech mecha, in three factions, the UEDF, Zentraedi Armada, and Malcontents. The game is in 6mm-1/285 scale. Each mecha has several attributes and at least one weapons system. Actions are made using d6 rolls, and all ranges are in inches. Wave One Mecha UEDF *VF-1 Valkyrie: 1A, 1J, 1S, 1R, *Destroid Tomahawk *Destroid Defender *Destroid Spartan *Destroid Phalanx Zentraedi *Tactical Battlepod: Regular, Light artillery, Heavy artillery, Heavy Particle Beam *Reconnaissance Battlepod *Officer Battlepod *Recovery Pod Canceled Wave Two Mecha UEDF *VF-1 Valkyrie: VF-1D, VEF-1, Super, Armored, Jotun *Destroid Monster *Lancer Space Fighter *QF-300E Ghost Zentraedi *Male Power Armor/Experimental *Female Power Armor/Experimental *Fighter Pod *Heavy/Light Zentraedi infantry Kickstarter/Convention Exclusive expansions *Max Sterling VF-1 (Battloid mode) *Miriya Female Power Armor *Breetai in armor *Grel Male Power Armor *Miriya Super Valkyrie (Guardian Mode) *Earth Defenders (conventional units) (Later canceled) Character profiles UEDF *Rick Hunter *Roy Fokker *Maximillian Sterling *Ben Dixon *Miriya Sterling *Dietrich *Freeman Davidoff *Kain Weller *Magnus Zentraedi *Khyron *Grel *Maloquinn *Pirion-Galarr *Polus-Mjor *Sulreen-Tehr *Vylor Notes and references External links/resources *Prepare for Invasion! *Robotech.com initial Press Release *Robotech.com Press Release *Free instructions and replacement Cards on Drivetrhrurpg.com Category:Roleplaying games